It's rude to watch!
by Kuro-pon
Summary: Chapter 02   Hesitant and blushing furiously, Ritsuka slowly slipped his hand into his pajama pants... YAOI! LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It's rude to watch!  
**Author:** Kurobarachi  
**Fandom** Loveless  
**Pairing:** Soubi x Ritsuka  
**Disclaimer:** If it were up to me, I'd make Ritsuka legal so Soubi can take his ears.

**_Chapter One _**

---

"I need to go," came Soubi's deep voice as he stood up and packed his things.

"You're going to leave me here to work alone?" Kio asked with an annoyed voice. "You're going to see Ritsuka, aren't you?"

Soubi looked apologetically at his friend. "I promise this will be the last time," he replied as he slipped into his coat. "Besides, I haven't seen him since last week."

"That's not an excuse." Kio sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You really should do something with that Lolita-complex of yours," he told Soubi who opened the door.

"I'm not a pervert, Kio," the taller of the two said before walking out the door.

"Right and I'm a brunette," Kio whispered sarcastically to no one as he went back to what he was doing.

---

Last week had been their school festival. Some of the students had been assigned to paint, including Soubi. He was assigned to paint a really, really big wall, along with Kio, so you could just imagine how busy Soubi had been. He didn't have the time to go visit Ritsuka and all he could do was send him messages via cellphone. He had a horrible time.

So, of course, he went off to visit his beloved Sacrifice the first chance he got. Soubi smiled as he finally reached Ritsuka's house. He quickly looked around before quietly climbing up the tree and jumping off the branch that was nearest to Ritsuka's window.

The drapes were shut tonight and Soubi shortly wondered why. Without bothering to knock, he quietly slid the window open as his smile turned into a grin. He was about to go in when he heard panting and groaning. Soubi raised an eyebrow as he parted the white cloth 'til he could take a little peek.

The first thing he saw was the computer which was left on. _'Wait a minute,'_ Soubi thought as he squinted his eyes. _'Is that…a porn site?'_

Not just any porn site, but a very _gay_ porn site. _'What in the world?' _The long-haired man thought as he saw a picture of a young man sitting on another with his head thrown back as he gripped the shoulders.

Soubi shifted his position to see the other side of the room. And there he was, his Ritsuka, on the bed. He assumed that he was naked but wasn't quite sure. Ritsuka was topless but a thick blanket was covering him from the waist down. His body was glistening with sweat as his head was facing the side, eyes closed and lips parted. Soubi felt himself going hard as he watched a bulge move up and down under the thick blanket.

"Soubi…"

The man in question froze as he felt his eyes go wide. _'He's thinking about me?'_ Soubi thought as he took a deep breath. _'He's thinking about me while—'_

"Soub_iiiiii_…"

There were only two words on Soubi's mind. _Oh. God._

_--- _

******A/N: **I hope you enjoy reading this! I'll post the next chapter after a week or so..._****__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** It's rude to watch!  
**Author:** Kurobarachi  
**Fandom:** Loveless  
**Pairing:** Soubi x Ritsuka  
**Disclaimer:** If it were up to me, I'd make Ritsuka legal so Soubi can take his ears.

_**Chapter Two**_

Ritsuka nervously glanced sideways to the door, visually checking if it was locked, before looking back at the monitor. He licked his lips and made himself comfortable in his chair as he scanned the image thumbnails being shown on his computer. He clicked on one and, almost instantly, the image resized itself.

He knew he shouldn't be looking at this—looking at gay porn. But he couldn't help it. Not after all of the hints Youiji and Natsuo gave him two days ago. It was two days ago that he went home from school and saw the Zero pair up in his room in front of his computer (how did they know where he lived?) viewing the same website he was viewing right now.

He was embarrassed at first (most especially after Youiji and Natsuo started teasing him about being 'innocent') What did they expect? That was his first time seeing something likeÂ…that. He even told them that guys shouldn't be doing… what they were doing because they were… well, guys!

But they just laughed and rolled their eyes, making comments on how naive Ritsuka was. The amethyst-eyed boy tried defending himself but then they brought Soubi into the topic.

"Oh yeah?" Youiji had said then with a smirk on his face. "What about you? You're a guy, but you kiss Soubi!"

"And Soubi's a guy too!" Natsuo chipped in as a similar smirk made its way to his lips.

Ritsuka remembered how flustered he was then, telling them how it was Soubi who was always kissing him and not the other way around. Then they said that he liked it anyway (and that he was just in denial) and then they said that it was getting boring and went back to what they were doing earlier.

He had fallen asleep on his bed while reading a book. The Zero pair were nowhere in his room by the time he woke up, but they left his computer on with the sites still open. He was a little hesitant but curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to his computer, slowly exposing himself to gay porn.

He felt himself getting aroused as he looked at the pictures one by one—each one more erotic than the last. He looked nervously at his bed before walking to the window and shutting the drapes shot. He's never tried masturbating before, but thought that this was a good time to try and he didn't want his mother seeing him with a hard-on ("My Ritsuka would never be in such a state!").

He sat down on the edge of his bed and then stared down and surely the little tent in his pants were still there. He laid down and took a deep breath. Hesitant and blushing furiously, he slowly slipped his hand into his pajama pants—only lightly brushing against his semi-hard member before taking it from the base and stroking steadily to the tip.

Ritsuka suddenly remembered seeing a picture in the website wherein a young male was pleasuring himself looking quite like he was enjoying it and he almost scoffed when he doesn't feel anything that resembles pleasure. He then wonders if Soubi does this too and blushes at the thought—not realizing that his cock just twitched at the thought of the older male.

'He's probably done it with lots of people,' Ritsuka thought, being reminded of the fact that Soubi was already 'earless' when he had first met him. 'He'd probably be good at it too.'

Ritsuka licked his lips as he imagined how Soubi would touch him. He imagined the blonde male teasing him with words like 'What would you like me to do to you?' or 'Where do you want me to touch you?' and insisting that it was because Ritsuka was the 'master' of the two.

'He'd be gentle,' Ritsuka thought. 'He's always gentle with me.' His grip around his member tightened when he realized that it was getting hot and wondered briefly if he should take his clothes off. Deciding he should, he took off his pajama top and then his pants along with his underwear. He was now completely naked.

Ritsuka blushed and thought that maybe he wasnÂ't comfortable being naked, but instead of putting his clothes back on he climbed under the covers instead. He took hold of his arousal again and continued thinking about his blonde Fighter, not realizing that his name was slipping out his lips.

"More," Ritsuka moaned, imagining the older male's fingers around his cock instead of his own. "Soubi."

"Soubiiiiii…"

Soubi licked his lips as he watched the erotic scene play out before his very eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't think that Ritsuka was capable of looking this… this… fuckable (because there was no other word that could describe something such as this).

And with him moaning out his name too. And whispering words like 'More' and 'Faster'? 'Where did he…?' Soubi thought before being reminded that Ritsuka actually viewed gay porn. Soubi thought that if he stayed any longer, he might lose the remaining ounce of self-control that he had left.

So, just before Ritsuka came messily into his hand, Soubi left with a raging hard-on.

**A/N: **Pfft, I am SO sorry. I know I said I'd post the next chapter after a week. I can't believe it took me this long to post the second one. Sorry guys. :|


End file.
